The present invention relates to a carburetor, especially for a two-stroke engine in a manually-guided or portable implement such as a power saw, a brush cutter, a cut-off machine, or the like.
A cylinder-type carburetor is known from EP 1 098 084 A1, according to which a portion of the mixture channel is formed in a cylinder, which acts as a throttle element. It is also known to embody such cylinder-type carburetors in such a way that the cylinder extends through not only the mixture channel but also the air channel of a scavenging two-stroke engine and controls both channels. The drawback of the known carburetors is that they have a large overall size.
It is an object of the present application to provide a carburetor of the aforementioned general type that has a small overall size.